That Awkward Moment
by InuLuna19
Summary: Short chapters about how one awkward moment can lead to more awkward moments, pain and maybe even love. Not sure how this will end, but when I run out of awkward circumstances I will figure it out. I will continue this, but it is on hiatus for now. Check out the poll on my profile for the poll. Vote please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, but if someone finds a way to go to Earthland, tell me. I will volunteer myself to go. Please!**

***sigh* well the likely hood of that happening would be about as likely as the moon crashing into the surface of the Earth... again.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rip?

Fairy Tail is an amazing guild for mages of all sorts. It is always energetic and there is almost always a fight started by a pink haired fire bomb. Natsu was his name, in my opinion, he is childish, stupid and obnoxious, but he is also caring, brave and a great friend to everyone in the guild. Then there was Gray. He was the perpetual stripper never knowing where his clothes went, but they always seemed to be missing. His character was exactly the same as Natsu's except he was cool and, mostly, levelheaded where Natsu was about as flammable as old wood drenched in gasoline sitting in a lightning storm. They act like enemies, but they are inseparable old friends. Their constant fights are sometimes annoying, but also amusing. Then there was Erza, to be honest her personality is strange. She is always honest, strong, and mature, yet she is innocent, girly and motherly. She is one of my best friends and always manages to keep Natsu and Gray in line, so long as she is looking. Oh, by the way, name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, I used to be the daughter of a rich family, but I left home to find my happiness. I can't wait to go on more adventures with my group of friends, oh I can't forget about Wendy, she is a cute little bluenette with a large heart and is always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone that asks. Her flying cat Charla acts like royalty, but in reality she is intelligent and has a good heart.

"Lucyyy!" yelled a flying blue cat as he hid behind me from an angry Natsu. Honestly how he was intimidating with pink hair on his head was beyond me, but he managed it. Yep, he managed it really well. There were only a few things that got Natsu this upset with Happy. 1) Happy did something to the scarf that was always around Natsu's neck. 2) Happy ate Natsu's food. 3) Happy said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Happy! Take it back! Now!" yelled Nastu as he tried to grab Happy, who was behind me.

"No way! I am so going to tell Lucy, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Happy yelled back, again from behind me. Honestly people I am not a wall.

"Like hell you will!" Natsu said as he made a grab for Happy, almost causing me to lose my balance until I caught myself on the corner of the bar.

"Will you two cut it out?! And tell me what?" I asked the pair as they were moving around and I was caught in the middle. Let me tell you, not pleasant.

"Nothing!" Natsu yelled in my ear as he made a grab for Happy again. This time however, he grabbed too far. He lost his balance and toppled me over with him. While we were falling I swore a tearing sound and dreaded the fact that it was in time with the tightening of my tube top around my bust.

Before I knew it we were on the floor. As I looked up I saw a small piece of pink cloth floating innocently in the air. My only thought was, 'My tube top is pink.' I was about to be famous because I was going to kill the famous Salamander. Painfully. Very painfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but would appreciate a ride to Earthland...

* * *

Chapter 2: Hell.

As I crashed to the floor I managed to take Lucy down with me. Not what I was expecting. Then I noticed that my face was not in the cloth of her small top, no my face was in flesh. Two large, soft mounds of flesh. While I was internally smiling I managed to push myself up onto my hands and knees. Honestly I wanted to stay there in the soft warmth of her beautiful, emphasis on full, chest. Yet we don't always get what we want, so I opted for looking, okay ogling, at them. Then a very dark aura caught my attention and I had to look up at Lucy's face. 'Shit' was my only thought as I took in her facial expression. She was sporting a mad blush, but beyond that was a face that was scarier than Mira and Erza when they were mad. 'Shit. I am so screwed' I thought to myself. Her face had that look saying 'I am going to kill you slowly and painfully. Then I will send to the deepest darkest part of hell. After that I will bring you back to life, just so I can do it again.' I was going to be hurting for a long time after this.

"Gray-sama! Why are you looking at her! Juvia can do that as well!" this caught my attention. I Looked up and saw nearly the whole guild, okay mostly just the guys, were ogling Lucy, who was still pinned beneath me with an arm around her chest. I really didn't like others seeing Lucy like this. It didn't sit well with me.

"Wow Natsu I didn't know you wanted it that bad." Said Cana as she was looking in our direction with an amused smile on her face and a mug of alcohol in one hand. I blushed at her comment and grabbed Lucy off of the floor and pulled her to my muscled chest. No matter what happens she always feels good in my arms, though I do like it in situations like this. Yeah this could happen more often, if only I would be alive to see those days.

I could feel the death aura surrounding me ready to destroy anyone and anything within a one meter radius. I.e. me. Luckily Mira came to my rescue. "Umm, Lucy here's a towel. There is one of my tops in the back if you want to get changed." I sighed in relief as Lucy quickly left to go change in the room behind the bar. She came back out with a dark purple halter top on that accentuated her bust. I was in the middle of that. I thought to myself as I gazed at her. Just then another thought occurred to me, Lucy doesn't wear a bra… That was strange because I know she has them, after all I have rummaged through her house enough to know. Then again so has Happy, Erza and Gray, we were just curious about our new friend. Still some of the things she has are… interesting. I honestly have no clue how she would wear them, but I wouldn't mind finding out.

When Lucy exited from the back she found Natsu staring at her; no not her, her boobs. At this thought she remembered what had happened minutes before and was once again livid. Then Natsu had to open his mouth.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked her in my usual innocent and curious tone. I really wish I had a filter for my mouth. No really I need to find one, because what was about to leave my mouth was bad.

"What?" she said to me, she was still angry, and I was definitely not reading into the danger my next words would cause.

"If you have so many different types of underwear, why don't you ever wear a bra?" that's it I said it. And now I was dead. Deader than dead I was about to be thrown into a constant loop of unforgiving peril. Me and my big mouth.

Everyone in the guild went silent at my comment or were choking. 'Shit', Gray stood looking at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide. His expression told me 'you have got to be kidding me. You could not be that stupid', yet I was. I said it and before I could say anything to Lucy, who was amixture of livid hatred and astonishment at my comment.

All I saw was the blur of legs and a flash of red lace as Lucy screamed, "LUCY KICK". I was out cold, although red lace… Hmmm. I wonder what other colors she wears. This was my last thought as darkness descended upon me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever... but if you give me Laxus I will be forever grateful! PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cake…

The guild was raving about what had transpired between the two on my team a few days ago. I had to shake my head at what Natsu had said to Lucy. I never would have thought that he was so stupid to voice that thought. Yet I was surprised that he was. How he managed to come back from all of those missions in the past virtually unscathed made me wonder if that was truly the case. I thought about this as I took another bite of my, oh so delicious, mouth-watering, strawberry cheesecake. I was in heaven. Mmmmmm.

I sat on my stool as I surveyed the guild, Loke was hitting on Lucy, again. Levy was reading while sitting next to Gajeel. Hmm they make an awkward, but good couple. I thought to myself as I took another bite of my wonderful cake and saw Gray and Natsu fighting, again. 'Well I guess now would be a good time to stop them' I inwardly sighed as I set down my amazingly delicious cake to go and stop my two friends bickering.

Suddenly I was pushed into the counter by Natsu, who was flung through the air by Gray. He then proceeded to taunt Gray, "Oh! Yeah! Well eat THIS!" he screamed as he threw something though the air and it landed on Gray's face.

…

It was my cake. It was my cake. Natsu THREW my CAKE!

…

*SNAP*

I saw red as I lunged for Natsu for destroying my perfect piece of heaven. Then I was hit I the face by something. It was cake. Everyone was throwing cake. It was slaughter and I was powerless to stop it.

I realized that I couldn't requip anymore and no one was listening to my pleas for them to stop massacring the beautiful cakes. So I ran from the guild to drown my sorrows in a large strawberry and cream cake from one of the bakeries in Magnolia.

When I opened the doors to rush to a bakery I saw smoke floating up in the air. There were multiple billows of smoke all riseing from very specific locations… the bakeries… there was no more cake in Magnolia.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed an looked around my surroundings. They were dark, but I could make out that I was in the guild hall.

"Erza? Why did you scream? It is way too early to get up and my head feels like crap from last night." Said a very groggy Lucy on the floor next to me. Surprisingly Natsu had his upper body wrapped around Lucy's waist and Lucy didn't notice.

"What happened?" I asked as pain shot through my head while I looked around the hall and found most everyone from the guild was passed out and laying in awkward positions.

"We celebrated your birthday… yesterday and I think we all got drunk?" her answer was not comforting as it ended in a question. "Beddy bye time." That was all I got from Lucy because she was out cold before I could blink. I looked around once more and decided to go to the kitchen and try to calm my nerves with some leftover cake. I walked over the bodies of my comrades and opened the door to the kitchen only to find Gray sitting at the counter with the last piece of cake in his hands.

…

*snap*

…

"_GRAY? Is that the last piece of cake?" _I managed to get out before I saw him shakily nod and slowly place the nearly empty plate on the counter. After that all I saw was red. The next thing I remember was walking back into the guild and laying back down next to Lucy in my comfortable spot. Though in the distance I could hear the faint moaning of some dying animal. 'Oh, well" I thought and drifted to dream land.

* * *

A/N: let me know of other awkward, embarrassing, funny, or otherwise terrifying situations I can place this cast in. I have a chapter that will include Laxus, Cana and Mira... it will not be what you think. *evil smile*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Can I own Laxus?

**NO!** yells lawyers

...

Guess not.

* * *

Chapter 4: What?

"Hey, Cana! Come over here for a second" said Mira in her usual upbeat voice. Cana looked up from her mug of alcohol at the Take-over mage, who was currently waving her hand beckoning for her to come behind the bar with her.

"Uh. What is it now Mira?" Cana asked Mira who had walked out from behind the bar.

"Well, I thought that we could do something… together…" Mira told Cana with a wicked grin on her face.

"Mira, when you ask to something with someone, you don't put on a face that says 'we are going to kill someone and get away with it', you put on an innocent smile and ask nicely. Besides I'm not interested in anything you are scheming." Cana told Mira while she walked away to sit at her normal table and booze.

"What if I told you it had to do with Laxus?" at this comment Cana froze in her tracks and quickly sat next to Mira.

"Go on." Cana said expectantly.

"Well here's what we will do…"

The next day:

"Hey Laxus! Come over and drink with Cana and I! We haven't had a talk with the three of us in a long time!" Mira said cheerfully while pointing to a stool next to Cana and in front of her at the bar.

"What is it Mira?" asked Laxus in his deep voice as he sat down next to Cana.

"Oh I thought we could just talk, after all Freed and Bixlow always hog your time. Evergreen is mysteriously missing all the time though and Elfman is always away on jobs… hmmm? I wonder if there is a connection." Mira wondered out loud, while both Cana and Laxus almost choked on their drinks while not making eye contact with Mira. Both knew that she loved being matchmaker, but was nearly clueless about her little brother's relationship status. "Oh my! Are you both alright?" exclaimed Mira.

"Yeah Mira, just peachy!" snapped Cana. She then turned around to face the guild and lean her back against the bar counter, while Mira served Laxus another mug of alcohol. Then there was an almost inaudible 'shwiiip' sound, like that of cloth coming undone or untying. When Laxus brought his mug up to his face he noticed that his hand held a blue string and attached to the blue string was the top that Cana is, was wearing.

…

"Laxus! You are not supposed to undress either of us until we are in private!" exclaimed Mira.

"Yeah, she right, so give my top back! You can stare at 'em later!" yelled Cana, all the while with a blush forming across her face, and it was not from the alcohol. At this point the entire guild was staring at the threesome at the bar. Though the guys were staring at Cana, who was trying to cover her full chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus growled underneath his breath, while trying not to stare at Cana.

"You know that time we did this and that at the lake naked. C'mon, you can't tell me that you don't remember. After all it was really _fun_" Mira smirked while saying the last word, causing everyone to go red in the face, though from embarrassment, jealousy or rage was unknown.

Except from the Master, "LAXUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILDREN?!" he bellowed, while trying not to make the new guild collapse. It takes enough damage from Natsu and Gray. He then grabbed Laxus and dragged him to the back of the guild.

"What Have you done BOY?!" yelled Makarov.

"Wait! I swear it is a mis.. OWW!"

"It had better be! Now you will Fix this!"

"I'm Telling you nothing happened!"

"Then what were you doing down at a lake, NAKED"

"I'M TELING YOU IT WAS A MISUNDER…"

"GO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" yelled Makarov, who apparently didn't seem to care that the entire guild, and most of Magnolia could hear him. Then without warning Laxus came storming out from the back and grabbed Cana by the arm (By the way she put her top back on) and rushed out the guild doors.

"Laxus what are you doing!" yelled Cana.

"You said I could see 'em later. Well now's later. Never make promises you can't keep Cana." He said with lightning practically arcing out of his eyes. As he glared at Cana.

Cana meanwhile was thinking, 'Mira. I am going to Kill You! Or I would if I wasn't going to get a month of free beer. Mmmmm beer.'

Back at the Guild:

"So what was that all about?" asked Freed as he sat down at the nearly destroyed bar.

"Oh that, that was one of my wonderful schemes." Mira beamed brightly at the Green haired man standing in front of her.

"I figured that much, but was with the far-fetched lie?" Freed asked while taking a sip of tea.

"Oh it wasn't all a lie, in fact most of it was true" said Mira as Freed almost choked on his tea.

"What" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Well when we were really young, the guild went to a lake and Laxus was on babysitting duty for Cana and I, when we decided to swim in the lake with no clothes on. We had fun running around in the mud and sand with Laxus chasing us. Though it was only Cana and I who had no garments on, Laxus kept his trunks on, unlike a certain Ice make mage we all know." Mira finished explaining while wiping down the bar counter.

'Remind me to NEVER get on the wrong side of Mira, or allow her to any secrets or embarrassing moments about myself.' Freed thought to himself as he finished the rest of his tea.

'I wonder who I will pair next… hmmm. Natsu and Lucy look like they could use a little help…' she thought to herself as some of her she-devil aura leaked out.

* * *

A/N: any more thing's you want to see? By the way, this was a longer chapter for this fic. Then again, each chapter really has nothing to do with the others, except for 1 & 2.

Anyways, thanks for reading. R&R Please!


End file.
